Link
Link or Links may refer to: Places * Link, West Virginia, an unincorporated community in the US * Link River, Klamath Falls, Oregon, US People with the name * Link (singer) (Lincoln Browder, born 1964), American R&B singer * Link (surname) * Link Neal (born 1978), American comedian and YouTuber * Link Wray (1929–2005), American rock-and-roll guitarist Devices * Link, a single element of a chain * Link-and-pin coupler Science and technology Computing * link (Unix), the command-line program used to create a hard link from an existing directory to a new directory * , a type of HTML element * Link, in a linked list * Hyperlink, a reference in an electronic document that lets the user display or activate another document or program * Linker (computing), a program that takes object files generated by a compiler and links them to form an executable program * Links (web browser), is an open source text and graphic web browser with a pull-down menu system * Links, an animated character used in the Microsoft Office Assistant * Link layer, is the physical and logical network component used to interconnect hosts or nodes in a computer network * ln (Unix), the command-line program used to create a symbolic link (symlink) or a hard link to an existing file * Reference (computer science), a value that enables a program to access a particular piece of data Data networks * Link (Indonesia), an interbank network * LINK (UK), an inter-bank network of cash machines * Link+, a facility for interlibrary loan among participating libraries in California and Nevada, US Mathematics * Link (geometry), a graph derived from edges and corners incident to a vertex * Link (knot theory), a union of separated mathematical knots, possibly tangled together * Link, the edge of a hypergraph * Link function, used in generalized linear models Other uses in science and technology * Link (Mars), a rock outcrop on the surface of Aeolis Palus on Mars * Link, or linking col, a topographical feature used in determining topographic prominence Arts, entertainment, and media Fictional characters * [[Link (The Legend of Zelda)|Link (The Legend of Zelda)]], the main character in The Legend of Zelda media * [[Link (The Matrix)|Link (The Matrix)]], a character in Matrix media * Link, the main character in the 1993 children's novel Stone Cold * Link (Linkovitch Chomofsky), the ice-age caveman character played by Brendan Fraser in the 1992 American film Encino Man * Link Hogthrob, character from The Muppets * Link Larkin, a character from the musical Hairspray Games * ''Links'' (series), computer-simulated golf game by Access Software * Pokémon Trozei! ("Pokémon Link!"), a 2005 puzzle game for the Nintendo DS Music * "Link" (song), a 2005 single by the Japanese band L'Arc-en-Ciel * "Link" (Porno Graffitti song), 2007 * ''Links'' (album), a 2006 album by English folk band Kerfuffle * ''The Link'' (album), by French death metal band Gojira Periodicals * ''Link'' (magazine), a free publication of The Greenville News in Greenville, South Carolina, US * ''Links'' (magazine), a US golf magazine * ''The Link'' (newspaper), a student newspaper at Concordia University, Canada * The Link, the newsletter of the organization Americans for Middle East Understanding Television * Link TV, an independent American satellite television network * ''The Link'' (game show), a 2014–2015 British television game show that aired on BBC One * ''The Link'' (TV program), a 2011 American television documentary program that aired on National Geographic Channel * ''The Link'' (TV series), a Canadian children's television series broadcast by APTN Kids Other uses in arts, entertainment, and media * ''Link'' (film), a 1986 horror movie featuring a super-intelligent, murderous orangutan * WLNK (107. 9 the Link), a radio station in Charlotte, North Carolina, US Organizations and programs Businesses * Air Link, an airline in New South Wales, Australia * Hong Kong Link, a holding company for toll tunnels and bridges wholly owned by the Government of Hong Kong * Link REIT, a real estate investment trust established out of properties formerly held by the Hong Kong Housing Authority * The Link (retailer), a mobile phone retailer in the UK * Link Simulation and Training, a subsidiary of L3 Technologies which traces its corporate ancestry to the original simulator company founded by Edwin Link Other organizations and programs * HOL LiNK program (Literacy and Numeracy Knowledge), implemented by Hands On Learning Australia * Liberty in North Korea (LiNK), a human rights advocacy group * Link Campus University, Rome, Italy * LINKS, a collection of student-run units of St John Ambulance in England and Wales * Local involvement network (LINk), patient and public involvement organisations in England * Project LINK, a United Nations project to build global macroeconomic models * The Link (UK organization), a short-lived British organization founded in 1937 "to promote Anglo-German friendship" * The Links, Incorporated, an African-American female professional service organization with ties to Delta Sigma Theta Transportation systems * Air Link, an airline in New South Wales, Australia * CityLink, InnerLink, OuterLink, and TamakiLink, four link bus loops in public transport in Auckland, New Zealand * Link light rail, a light rail system in Seattle, Washington, US * LINK Train, a people-mover train in Toronto Pearson International Airport, Canada * San Leandro LINKS, a bus service known as the link shuttle Other uses * Link (unit), a British and US unit of linear measure in surveying * Link, a single sausage * Links (golf), a type of golf course * The Links, the mascot for Lincoln High School (Lincoln, Nebraska) See also * Linc (disambiguation) * Linked: The New Science of Networks, a 2002 book by Hungarian-American physicist Albert-László Barabási * Linker (disambiguation) * "Links 2-3-4", a 2001 single by Rammstein * Linq (disambiguation) * Linx (disambiguation) * Lynx (disambiguation) * Microsoft Lync